The Best Birthday Present Ever
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: It's TK's birthday but Daisuke can't find the perfect present for him so she goes to the digital world only for Tk to find her. Fem Davis and Tk pairing


I don't own digimon

Another Female Davis and Tk One-Shot hope you enjoy :)

Takes place after Episode 50

The Best Birthday Present ever

Daisuke was walking up and down the shopping centre going into every single store that she could trying to find the perfect present for a certain somebody.

"Come on Daisuke it's TK's birthday today and the party is in three hours and if you don't find a present for him he will never speak to you again." She thought to herself as she walked out of another store she had checked every single store where she thought she might have found a good enough present for him but every time she found one she remembered that somebody had gotten him the same one every time after another two and a half hours she had given up and just decided to go home not even bothering to go to the birthday party. When she got back home she saw Jun sitting on the couch watching tv she looked at her confused why she was home.

"Hey Daisuke shouldn't you be at TK's right about now for his birthday party?" She asked her sister who looked at her tears evident in her eyes.

"I don't feel like going I think I'll go to the digital world for a while okay." Daisuke said as she went into her bedroom and opened her computer bringing up the Digi-port and entered the digital world when she got their she found herself outside the cave where she and Veemon first met she walked away looking to clear her head hoping the others wouldn't worry about her.

In TK's apartment

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted as they all smiled and smiled at him.

"You guys didn't need to do all of this really." TK replied as he sat down at the table.

"Of course we did Tk don't be so modest." Matt chuckled at his little brother as he started to open the presents. Tai and Sora gave him some new basketball as well as a book on flowers (guess who gave him what ;) Matt gave him a new guitar Izzy gave him a new laptop Kari gave him a new hat Mimi gave him a personalised basketball jersey Joe gave him a book about basketball as well as a notebook so he could start writing story's. Yolei gave him a new video game while Cody had made him a card and Ken had given him a new personalised D-Terminal he was really glad at all the presents until he noticed something or someone was missing.

"Hey guys where's Daisuke?" He asked as everyone looked around realising that the child of miracles was not present.

"This isn't like her where could she be?" Kari said as TK's phone ran and Tai answered it.

"Hello Jun what!?" Tai shouted as he hung up the phone.

"What Tai?" Sora asked him

"Daisuke's in the digital world." Tai said everyone was shocked at this.

"Why would she be in the digital world? and today of all days?" Matt asked

"Im not sure but I think we should find her." Tai said everyone agreeing as Izzy opened the Digi-port and everyone went into the digital world. Meanwhile Daisuke was walking through the forest aimlessly when she heard a beep she looked at her D-3 and saw everyone's digivice she mentally cursed herself she shouldn't have told Jun she was going to the digital world.

"I can't face them not now after what I did." She said running in the opposite direction meanwhile the others had decided to split up everyone went in a different direction Tk was walking down the pathway Daisuke was walking down he noticed her recent footprints and ran after her for several minutes he called her name hoping to find her after ten minutes he found her sitting on a cliff it was evident that she had been crying.

"Daisuke what's wrong?" He asked walking towards her as he sat beside her.

"Nothing TK happy birthday by the way." She said avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks but why weren't you at my party today?" He asked rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"No reason I didn't feel like coming alright." She snapped standing up and walking a few steps away as she started to cry.

"Thats not the reason Daisuke please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded what happened next surprised him Daisuke hugged him burying her head into his shoulder as she cried Tk was depressed to say the least he embraced her in a comforting way like a mother to her child when their upset. After a few minutes she stopped she pulled her head away tears still streaming down her face Tk wiped them away as he cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Now can you tell me why you weren't at the party?" He asked as she nodded

"It's silly I didn't come because I couldn't find you a good enough present even though I spent three and a half hours looking." She cried Tk smiled and chuckled at this revelation on fusing the child of miracles.

"Dai I would have been happy with whatever you got me no matter if it was good or not." He smiled at her making her smile and stop crying.

"Besides you being their at the party would have been enough for me because Dai." TK blushed

"Because what?" She asked curious

"You are special you never give up and you never back down no matter how difficult things always put everyone first before you every time. Your willing to sacrifice you well-being for the others safety and most of all your my special someone my precious person someone that I can care for and love for who she is not what others want her to be. I love you Daisuke I truly do." He said to Daisuke as he kissed her on the lips they continued the kiss until they needed to breath they then broke the kiss.

"Happy birthday Tk and I love you to." Daisuke said as they kissed again.

The End

Okay cheesy ending so what if I'm a sap sometimes sue me anyway my fifth story of this couple is complete I'm thinking of doing a proper story in the near future and I'm open to any and all suggestions.

Read And Review


End file.
